


Obedience

by Antiaris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masochism, Painplay, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiaris/pseuds/Antiaris
Summary: Belarus punishes Lithuania, and he's completely devoted to her.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrewacircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrewacircle/gifts).



> This was written as a little gift for my good friend Anna (idrewacircle on Tumblr)!! This is basically pure smut. LietBel is a great ship for BDSM and honestly I love sub!Liet so much.

"Tolys," Natalya says, her voice low and gravelly. "Show me that you know what to do if I should stop."

Tolys is lying prone on the soft worn quilt on his bed, blindfolded and gagged. He's on his stomach; his wrists are tied with harsh, scratchy rope behind his back, and his ankles are tied too, tethered to the bedposts and stretching his legs in opposite directions. He can hear Natalya moving softly somewhere behind him, and he knows she's looking at him like a predator waiting to devour its prey; the thought makes his pulse quicken. Struggling against his bindings, he lifts his hands and taps his hips twice - their safe signal for when she gags him and he can't speak.

"Good boy," she says, and the words go straight to his clit, already hard and flushed against the cool fabric beneath him.

The first strike comes without warning. One moment he hears her footsteps, soft on the old wood floor - the next, her riding crop lashes against his ass, just above his tensed thighs. His toes curl at the impact, the sting, just on impulse; but he doesn't move otherwise, doesn't make a sound. Natalya always tells him to be quiet when she does this.

She waits for a moment before striking him again. He wonders, under the dark of his blindfold, where she is for a few seconds - he can't hear her, can't detect her presence - but then the next strike comes, hard and fast, searing against his ass. He knows that one will make a red, angry welt later, one that he'll feel when he sits down at work; and the knowledge of that almost makes him roll his hips, drive his aching clit into the quilt, but he doesn't. He knows Natalya wouldn't allow that.

She strikes him three, four, five, six times, pausing after each one. The air is cold against his flushed, sore skin, against the sensitive welts on his ass and thighs, and the sting is delicious; his breath comes fast and his whole body feels electrified from the pleasure of it. After the tenth strike, she pauses again, and then he feels soft hair falling against his back, making goosebumps rise on his spine, almost tickling him. She's leaning over him.

Natalya's hand comes to rest on his ass, stroking, and his nerves feel so raw and sensitive that he almost moans. Then she squeezes his flesh, her nails digging into him; sparks of pain shoot through him, and he can't get enough, he loves the feeling so much that he's almost choked up. His wet lips part and a moan tries to force its way out, but he stops himself, and breaths out a sigh instead.

Natalya reaches up further and strokes the messy, sweaty curls of his hair away from his face and off of the back of his neck. Her nails rake over his scalp, scratching him gently, and it soothes him. "You always take my punishments so well," she says quietly; and then she kisses him in the crux between his neck and shoulder, slow and sweet.


End file.
